Give me a Choice
by miri324
Summary: "You think I really want to be like this! This cold-heart, selfish, and friendless person?"she said with hurt in her voice and anger rising slowly to her. All he could ever do in that moment was stare at her not able to find his voice and all she do was walk away wishing for someone who save her from the real enemy ...her. HEY give it a try, please! its not from a movie, so mine
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEY guys this is my new well first story, I'm a little new in these so please be nice it would mean a lot, and I'm really sorry if my English is not good because I really sucked in my orthography, I wish you enjoy it … Thanks! X)**

* * *

Hey mi name is Rosalie Clare, actually I'm 17 years old but I will begin when I was 15 until now. I will give you a flashback from the first year and how it all begins…

FLASHBACK…

"I feel the sunlight hitting me in the eyes so knew it was time to wake up and either because I see it in the clock that it was already 5:30 a.m. I went for a shower remembering what day is today "My first day of high school" at MacGregor High, yay! New school with my BFF from college, Ingrid and I get to know there and immediately became best friends forever **_(ha ha sure…) _**and now we are going to high school together "OMG im so excited!" I think I yell a little too loud because I hear my mom yell from downstairs "Shut up Rosalie! and get downstairs you're going to be late for school!" I finished getting ready and make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I don't know what I was expecting to see when I get to the kitchen but, like always I get a little disappointment at the sight that there was no one at the table only my mom making lunch for my sister (which was still asleep because well she is 7 years old and at elementary school classes began at 8 and it was 6:15 a.m. so there's no point for her being up this earlier) so like I was saying I really don't know why I always hope that my father will be sitting in the table, well in a chair next to the table, because sitting in the table would be emm forget it… … So like I was saying, this isn't like I'm not used to it because let's face it, my parents relationship is not the greatest, actually is not even good. They fight all the time and is really frustrating, but I already get used to it, 15 years living with that give you no choice. So yeah, I have to deal with the anger issues from my mom that always get worst when my parents fight and my mom always will get rid of her anger in Maddie and I, but mostly with me because I'm "the big one" and have more responsibilities or something like that, so both of them take it more hard on me, and like I'm a really proud person I don't let them see my weaknesses like never, I will always show strong to them, we really don't have a good relationship in this family, I never talk to them because they always overreact to all and make a huge drama so I prefer not telling them a lot of things well actually nothing. So after I actually finish eating my breakfast I went to my room washed my teeth's, wake up Maddie because she needs to get ready for school, say goodbye to my mother and get in the car with my dad and he begin driving to school.

Like usual the ride was with him talking me about how life will fuck you if you don't study and like usual all I say was "yeah yeah I know I already heard it like 10 times" and like usual he get angry at me for not "respecting him" so when we enter the school park, I get down of the car as fast as I can. I forced myself to forget my morning and smile because it was my first day and it will be awesome and nobody will change that, for some reason I don't know why I get this feeling that you get when something bad will happen, but I quickly get rid of it and began walking in searched from the office to get my schedule.

Once the lady form the table which I never get her name give me my schedule and my locker number, I quickly went finding my locker and put all my things in it. As I was walking to the first period I bumped into something hard, I was sure I was going to fall but something or I must say someone help me from regaining my balance by taking me from my wrist, and I was suddenly crushed to a chest from the force he used to pull me back, as I took a step back I find myself suddenly staring.

"Hey are you okay? I'm Christopher Jones" he says smiling sweetly and extending his left hand. You need to know that I am a very awkward and shy person when it comes to talking to someone I don't know. But this "Christopher" looks vaguely familiar, he has brown dark hair, is very tall and is sort of cute, but I don't know why I have the feeling that I already know him from somewhere. When I see his eyes I was truly getting lost in them, they were so dark and looking at me so deeply that I almost feel as if he was seeing my soul, so when I here he cleared his throat I noticed that I was standing there stupidly staring at him and he was still with his open hand and a smirk was forming in the right corner from his lips, but when I saw his lips I begin blushing and his smirk was now more noticeable so I blush deeper! Aagh I really hate how I blush so easily, but like I say this guy has something, when I finally get out from my Little-Big staring trance, I immediately shake his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry my nam…¨ I was about to introduce, when some boy call him and begin walking toward us, but at the instant I saw him it all click. I knew who he was and I have a feeling I remember now from where I knew Christopher but all I can do now was pray for this two boys for don't remember me.

"Dude I being looking for you like…" oh my god! Why do he stop?! please tell me it's not for me..

"Rosaline?!" YAY he remember (note the sarcasm) well almost …

"..em a-actually its r-ro-Rosalie… but hey!" I say as I stammered. How can this get worse?

"Garry, you know her?!" I hear Christopher say a little shock and confused. Oh well he didn't remember, I should be happy but I'm a little hurt, because well we were together one year in college and I got a little crush on him but pff I'm sooo over him! It's not like I found him handsome and the boy with the prettiest eyes… wow where do that come from?!

"Yeah buddy and you too. She is the nerd from college the "goody-two-shoes" the "looser" the..." he was about to say something else when I stop him. I may be shy but when it comes to defend myself I can surely do that, I wouldn't be ridiculous for a guy that is shorter than my little sis, Huh that will not happen again..

"Excuse me but I'm right here and you don't have any right to say that kind of things. I'm not the little girl that will let you and your _"friends"_ bully me. I did grow up unless of you...obviously" as I said "friends" I look directly at Christopher and he give me a guilty look. I finish eyeing up and down at Garry by the reference of his height and smirking a little at the shocked faces in front of me, who would think that little miss "goody-two-shoes" was capable to defend herself, well now they know. So I only turned around and walk away feeling very proud of myself.

* * *

**_HEY THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER ( I KNOW IS KINF OF SHORT!) IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW, WELL IT WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER SOON SO DONT WORRY ANYWAY._**

_**PLEASEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) LOVEE YOU ALL!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! SO sorry for not posting in so much time, here it is i know its short but hey something its better than nothing.. :) **

* * *

Okay, getting back to the present time, I could tell you how that first year go and how Christopher and me talk later on, and fell in love but no, and now that I know it will have been a good thing, but you would know later.

Well at my 15 years old you can say I wasn't like other girls, I was more innocent so yeah I was bullied and my self-esteem die, what someday I had found pretty in myself I detested now, and now that I see all this I don't know how to change my perspective any more. But you can't really blame me or say that im weak, cause im not or at least I always try to show that, when I first put a step on MacGregor High, I was so secure of myself but after Ingrid stop talking me because I recall, "I won't be a popular if im seen with a geek like you" yeah that was a sad day, but let's move on, like you can see MacGregor High was divided by supposedly "social classes". At the top were the popular (like always), then the normal kids that don't get to hang with the populars but weren't bother by them neither and then it was people like me, the "losers".

Of course I will always try to defend myself but something that I learn through that year is that if you show them that it affects you, they win, that simple. So I made friends in my class that we will always protect each other and support ourselves but you know 5 people against the whole school, yeah it didn't seem pretty well.

Our group is conform by Alexander, Thomas, John, Sam, Pilly and well me. This was my comfort zone, and everyone saw that but whatever im just trying to give you a little summarize of that year. Well like always there was the player, Mathew Carlson; the "queen" bitch, Cassidy Brown; the slut, Trinity Flint and their followers.

Like all the times every girl drool over Mathew Carlson, because well he was very good looking, and with his stare you could almost melt, and yeah like you can see I was another girl that was totally in love with him and I will tell you why…

FLASHBACK….

"It was almost third period and I went to my locker to change my notebook from English to math, so as I was closing my locker I could feel someone staring at me, I quickly close my locker and turn around but I wish I haven't done that because there he was, The Mathew Carlson standing behind me resting in the lockers with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Rosa" he said; I was so shocked that he was talking to me because well he was one of the most popular and handsome boys in this school, that it didn't care he call me Rosa, all I could do was blush and smile.

"Hey, no need to be shy with me girl, I just pass to tell you that you are truly beautiful and we all think that" I would love to say that I thank him and walk away like super in love, but come on I was bullied about my appearance **_(heh, okay yeah I sort of have to confess that it wasn't the best I was a little over-weighed, short hair like boys do, glasses and well brackets) _**and supper naive, so don't judge me when those single word hit me hard and make me all flustered.

"haha yeah sure" was all I can said before turning around and go away jumping with my face all red like a tomato.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hahaha you know it's a little sad remembering all those things, because it remembers me of what im not anymore, I have lost my naivety and with that my love for life, all because that freaking people… the populars.

* * *

**I PROMISE i will post every frida! okaay so yeah that means tomorrow i will put another chapter... and if i can put something before fridays there will it be!**

**PLEASEE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL :)**


End file.
